


JeanMarco Week 2014

by mrsjuliananba



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Ash - Freeform, Candlelight, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Fire, Frank Sinatra - Freeform, Germany, Homecoming, House - Freeform, JeanMarco Week, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Multi, Singing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Year Abroad, Zero Gravity, Zeus - Freeform, german school system, olympus, studying abroad, the way you look tonight, uniform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:15:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsjuliananba/pseuds/mrsjuliananba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Work will be my contribution for the JeanMarco Week 2014:<br/>Day 1: Zero gravity<br/>Day 2: Olympus<br/>Day 3: Homecoming<br/>Day 4: Candlelight<br/>Day 5: Ash<br/>Day 6: Uniform<br/>Day 7: Dream</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zero gravitation

Finally! This is the place I will experience how it is like to have zero gravity.

But first, let me introduce myself: Jean Kirschstein, 27 years old, born in Alsace, working for the ESA, the European Space Agency, and chosen to go to the ISS for reparations. Caused by the last fact, I have to get special training, cause it’s my first time. That’s why I’m standing in front of the building where I will experience zero gravity for the first time. That’s also the place I meet my comrades. They will be from other countries in Europe, as this mission is handled by the ESA only. All I know about them is that one is a male from Italy, the other a female from Sweden. We haven’t met yet and that makes me a little nervous. I’m bad at meeting new people, since I was little I wear a permanent scowl in my face - that makes me look pissed all the time and got me in a lot of arguments with many people.  
Well, then let’s just get this over with and meet them.

I make my way to the entrance and head directly to the reception desk.  
“Hello, my name is-”  
“Jean Kirschstein, bon jour, monsieur! The team is waiting for you on the fifth floor, just use the elevator and then turn left. You can’t miss it, there are signs on the floor everywhere.”  
The woman smiles at me and watches me with her big brown eyes. She’s sure fitted for her job when she immediately recognises me and with the friendly way she treats people.  
“Thank you, Miss-”  
“Just call me Sasha, Missis Springer sounds so old!”, she laughs and then smiles at me again.  
“OK, then, thank you Sasha. See you!”

The elevator is fast, so I reach the fifth floor quickly and Sasha was right, I can’t go a wrong way, there are signs everywhere.  
When I reach the door of the room we will train in, I take in a deep breath. I have to make a good impression, I’m going to work with these people and get along with them. I straighten, put on a small smile and then open the door. Inside are ten people. A blond tall guy with a serious expression stands out of a group of six people that stand in front of the simulator. He looks serious, but still friendly. The guy next to him is his opposite: dark hair, short and an even worse scowl on his face then mine. Then there are two women, one with a brunette ponytail and glasses, smiling, the other with chin long black hair and a beautiful face. Next to her is a brunet guy with an angry expression. The last in the group of six is a guy with a long blond ponytail, he’s talking at the moment to the other five. The other four are in two groups of two people each. First there are two women, one petite, pale skin and blonde with an angel like face, the other is at least my high and has a darker skin with freckles and dark hair. And then there are the last two, a guy and a girl. They look alike, both having Southern European looks - dark hair and a skin like milky coffee. What surprises me is that they both have freckles, it’s hard to see them because of their skin colour, but if you look closely, they’re covered in freckles.  
The brunette woman is the first to see me, she smiles even more if that is possible and makes her way over to me.  
“Hello, Jean, welcome in our little heaven! I’m Hanji Zoe and responsible for the simulator training.”  
We shake hands, then she leads me to the others, all nine now standing closer.  
“So, let me introduce you to everyone. This is my boss, Erwin Smith, he is responsible for our branch. Next to him Revaille Ackermann, he watches over everyones health and condition. These three are our assistants: Mikasa Ackermann, Eren Jäger and Armin Arlert.”, she points to them in the order I looked at them earlier. “And then there are your partners, of course. First we have Krista Lenz.”, we turn a little and the blonde woman makes a step forward and smiles.  
“Hello, I’m Krista and I’m looking forward to us working together!”, I shake her hand as well, before she turns to the woman at her side. “This is Ymir, she is my partner and accompanies me today.”  
Ymir just nods and then puts her arm around Krista’s shoulders. Ok, jealous girlfriend, noted.  
“And I’m Marco Bodt, nice to meet you!”  
The last guy comes over to shake hands with me and smiles a free and warm smile. At close quarters, he is pretty attractive. His eyes are warm and take everything in. His smile is honest and he has little dimples when he smiles. He is a few centimeters taller than me and more muscular, that I can see even with a shirt on. Ymir is wrong in being jealous, this guy here interests me more than Krista.  
“This is my sister Maria, she accompanies me for her master’s dissertation.”  
I shake her hand as well before turning to Hanji again.  
“Now that we are complete, here’s the plan: First of all we have to do a medical examination. I know that you three already had many done, but this is the regulation. Revaille is responsible for this. When you’re finished, you are done for today. Tomorrow, we will talk about the simulator and zero gravity in theory. We need to prepare you in detail. I believe you all are pretty much informed about everything, but that’s the regulation, too. The day after tomorrow we will go in the simulator and you will experience zero gravity for the first time. It depends on how you and your bodies will cope with zero gravity, then we can say how we will proceed from there on.”  
All of us three nod and Hanji takes this as a sign to push Revaille forward to take over.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

When I’m finished with my medical examination it’s already evening. I sigh as I leave the changing room fully dressed again. No matter how often the tests are taken, it’s always tiring. I’m just glad that it was Armin and not Eren I was teamed up with. Eren seems like the kind of person I would easily start an argument with, Armin on the other hand is calm and nice, and pretty intelligent.  
When I leave the elevator and look over at the reception desk, Sasha is gone and a blonde woman took her place. She looks Slavic and her face is expressionless. I just nod in her direction before I leave through the main entrance. Outside I first stretch and take in the last bit of sun.  
“Hey, Jean!”  
I jump and put a hand over my heart. Looking to my left I see Marco making his way over to me.  
“Sorry for giving you a fright.”, he laughs and I can’t help looking at his dimples.  
“It’s ok. What’s up?”  
“I just got a call from Krista that she is finished, too. We talked about having dinner together, want to join?”  
He looks at me expectantly and even when I just wanted to have a nice and quiet evening, I find myself nodding, not able to say no to this guy.  
“Great! We’ll head to our hotel now, but when you give me your number, I’ll send you the name and address of the restaurant, and the time we meet there.”  
I nod again and search for my phone in the backpack I got with me. We exchange numbers, then Marco leaves with a good bye and his last words are “I’m looking forward to dinner with you!”.  
And I’m lucky that he can’t see how my face turns redder and my heart starts beating faster. Shit!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The restaurant I stand in front of looks Arab, at leasts the arch and decor make this impression. The name “Sharaya” making it even more obvious.  
The others are already waiting inside, according to Marco’s message I got 10 minutes ago. I can spot them immediately when I enter. They talk and laugh and I ask myself if I fit in their little group. They seem familiar and like they know each other longer than just one day. Krista is the one who sees me first.  
“Hello, Jean! Great that you made it!”  
She smiles and again I think how she looks like an angel. I try a smile, too.  
“Thanks for inviting me!”  
She beams at me and then points at a chair between Marco and Ymir.  
“That would be your seat, if you don’t mind.”  
“Nah, I’m ok with whatever.”  
But I don’t know if this is true or not. Ymir makes me nervous because she seems to think that I want to hit on Krista. Marco on the other hand makes me nervous because he’s the one I’d like to hit on. Not like I’d even try, we’ll have to work together, so I don’t want to make a fool out of myself. Geez, I don’t even want to imagine how awkward it would get up there if I asked him out and he turned me down now.  
“The food here Arab?”, I ask no one in particular.  
Immediately I have Marco’s attention and he starts to explain how he always eats here when he’s around and how delicious it is and yes it’s Arab, but also Turkish and what not. I smile a little because he reminds me of an excited child that tells and explains me how great something is. I look forward to work with him, he seems fun.  
Somehow I manage to open up a little and have a nice dinner. I find out that Ymir is a far relative of Marco’s and Maria’s, freckles run in the family and their whole family is into space stuff somehow. That’s how Ymir met Krista and she even moved to Sweden. But that’s also the reason everyone is so familiar, except me. At some point it seems like they notice my nervousness, but they don’t show it, instead they try to integrate me more into their conversations.  
When we say our goodbyes I get a hug from everyone, even when Ymir’s is more of a headlock.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The theory part is so boring, Marco, Krista and me have to keep each other awake. We heard all this stuff nearly a thousand times, so it’s nothing knew. Hanji is - contrary to us - really motivated and tries to make it as fun as possible, but it’s not that easy. Today she has help by two guys that both have amazing bodies. One is like two meters tall and well trained, his name is Berthold. The other is only a few centimeters shorter, but he looks like a bodybuilder, I wonder what kind of training Reiner does. Either way, they are pros with the simulator and will help us tomorrow, too.  
When we’re allowed to leave, all three of us are more than happy to be finally outside, the weather still being great even in September.  
“Want to meet up today again?”  
As I think that it’s meant for both of us I don’t answer and wait for Krista to reply, eyes closed and facing the sun.  
“Jean?”  
“Hm?”  
“Want to meet up?”  
Wait, was that for me only? When I open my eyes, Marco looks at me expectantly. I look around, but Krista is nowhere to be found.  
“Erm, you mean only me?”  
“More like you and me.”, he grins at me and I feel first all colour leaving my face, only to come back harder and blush like an idiot.  
“What’s with the others?”  
“Krista and Ymir have plans and want some time alone, Maria meets a friend she studies with. So, how about dinner? I don’t like to eat alone.”  
Now he smiles shyly and my insides do strange things. How can I say no to this face?  
“Yeah, of course. Any recommendations?”  
“Thank you!”, he suddenly hugs me and I have a hard time not to fall over. Marco just laughs and tells me that he’ll send me a message with time and place. This 29 year old child is gonna be the end of me!

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

This time Marco takes me to a little café. They serve cocktails and baguette sandwiches in the evening, after the old ladies had enough of their cake and coffee. It isn’t big, only a few tables, but the music is great and it looks nice, the light is dimmed and there are candles on the tables next to a little vase, a white lily in each. Marco talks to a waiter that shows us our table, it’s in the back and we only have a seating corner. The whole evening Marco finds a topic we can talk about, we never remain silent or come to a temporary halt. Only when I want to leave for the restroom I realise that we got closer and closer while we talked, our legs touching a little and our shoulders pressed against the other’s. When I come back, Marco is looking at the candle absent-minded and playing with his straw, a happy smile on his face. He looks like he’s thinking about something beautiful. When I take my seat again, I try not to be obvious about keeping more space between us than before I left. And now that I realised it, I try to keep away from Marco as much as I can physically. I don’t know if he notices anything, but if he does, he doesn’t show it. But there isn’t much time to overthink things, as Marco soon points out how it got late and we should head back to our hotels. We pay and leave the café, making our way down the streets in the general direction of our hotels. Walking and talking side by side is how I imagine a date to end. The whole evening is how I would imagine a perfect first date. The location, the atmosphere, the conversation, the little body contact we had. The only things that are missing is holding hands and a goodnight kiss. I feel a blush on my face as I imagine how it would feel like to kiss Marco.  
Unbelievable, but after only two days I like Marco so much more than I ever liked anyone before. Not even the boyfriends I had made me feel like this. Don’t get me wrong, I liked them, otherwise I wouldn’t have gotten together with them. But the things Marco makes me feel are different. I don’t have to put on an act, I can be myself, my grumpy self with my pessimistic thoughts and sarcastic comments. He doesn’t judge me, I think he never judges anyone. He’s this type of guy that everyone gets along with and who gets along with everyone. He’s easy to talk to and I feel at ease around him. My thoughts are interrupted as my hand is taken into another. Warm and gentle fingers take mine and intertwine with them. As I look up, Marco looks in front of him, making sure not to look at me, while I stare at him with wide eyes. I can make out a light blush on his cheeks and he seems nervous. I want to ask him what’s going on but my voice won’t come out.  
“Please don’t push me away.”, he murmurs and I’m even more confused.  
Why is Marco holding my hand? Pushing him away? Why would I? Why is he blushing? All kind of thoughts are running through my head and I’m not able to get a grip on what’s happening. I look on the ground as I try to find a reason for all this.  
“Please say something, Jean.”  
I look at Marco again, this time he looks at me with shy eyes and he seems a little unsure about what to do. His insecurity makes me smile. He looks so free and confident all the time that I couldn’t even imagine him looking like this. But I still don’t trust my thoughts and voice, so I just squeeze his hand more and smile at him, hoping this and my eyes show him that I won’t push him away. His answer is to smile back at me. It is the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen.  
We stay silent until we reach the crossroad we have to part at. I don’t want to part, not now. He took my hand, we had this beautiful evening. There is only one thing that I want for this evening to be perfect. So I pull at Marco’s hand a little more for him to face me. Using my other hand I turn his face a bit more so my lips can reach his without effort. I feel him freeze first, but then his arm is around my waist and presses me against his muscular body. His lips respond to mine and I feel like I’m floating. Is this what it feels like with zero gravity? If it is then I don’t want any gravity anymore. I lose all sense of time. How long we stood there? I don’t know. How long we kissed? Doesn’t matter. The only thing that matters is this gorgeous man who holds me in his arms and kisses me senseless.  
As we part, Marco nudges his nose with mine, pressing our foreheads together.  
“Since you entered the room yesterday I couldn’t get you out of my head.”  
“Same here”, I laugh.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

“Are you ready?”, Hanji asks, full of excitement as always.  
Krista, Marco and me are standing in the simulator, accompanied by Reiner and Berthold. Both of them are making comments on what we should pay attention to when the simulation starts. I see and hear them talking, but the only thoughts on my mind are about Marco. We parted yesterday after a few kisses and wrote some messages until we fell asleep. In the morning I was woken up by a good morning sms, followed by a quick call on my way here. We decided to talk later about what we want to do and how we want to behave around the others. Marco said that we have to act as if nothing happened, but it is hard. I mean, how can I take my eyes off of him? Or keep myself from touching him?  
“Well then, let’s start!”  
It’s Hanjis voice again that interrupts my thoughts.  
“Hey, don’t be nervous, everything is going to work out and we will go to the ISS together.”, Marco whispers besides me. I look up to see his face and he smiles at me. Should I tell him that I’m not nervous? Or should I use it to my advantage?  
“Will you hold my hand?”  
Marco laughs and for a moment I’m not sure if he can see through me. But still he takes my hand and I squeeze his.  
“We’re going to do it, together. Promise?”, he asks.  
Suddenly I feel that my feet aren’t on the ground anymore and for a second I’m alarmed, but then I remind myself that this is how it should be. Zero gravity. Wow. I feel a smile on my face. I look at Marco and start laughing.  
“This is great! Marco, there’s zero gravity.”  
“Yeah, Jean, Great feeling, huh?”  
“Mhm.”  
Zero gravity. A great feeling.  
“It feels like your kiss yesterday.”  
Now it’s Marco that starts laughing. Truly a beautiful sight.


	2. Olympus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of JeanMarco Week 2014. Theme: Olympus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once in our ethics teaching we talked about Zeus and Ganymede. Ganymede was Zeus’ catamite and I once wrote a fic about it in German. I like the Greek mythology very much and so I’m really happy about this theme in the JeanMarco Week :)  
> Of course, the names Marco and Jean don’t sound very Greek. But it’s the JeanMarco Week, so please be lenient.  
> Please enjoy the following chapter, inspired by Ganymede and Zeus.

When Jean saw Marco he immediately knew that something was off. His movements were slow, he had problems with bending down and kneeling. His back was stiff, his eyes red and puffy.  
Starting today, they worked in the vineyard for the next few weeks. They arrived yesterday and their superior instructed them what they had to do. After that they all went to bed - surprisingly everyone had their own bedroom, that was new. Even more surprising was how comfy the beds were, at least Jean thought so. So why was Marco so careful?  
Looking over to their superior walking around and checking their work he didn’t dare to go over and ask Marco what was wrong. As the hours passed, Jean got even more curious. Marco didn’t eat lunch with everyone, instead he went somewhere and came back right before their break ended. He also didn’t answer any questions that Jean had whispered to him everytime he passed Marco. He just did his work, ignoring everyone and remaining silent the whole day.  
And this was really untypical. Marco was always the happy and cheery one, talking and making jokes all through the day. Even their different superiors didn’t reprimand him for disturbing others, Marco was liked by everyone. And because he didn’t act like he always did, Jean was even more worried as they were best friends and usually told the other everything.  
This way the day passed and when they were back at the shack, Marco quietly told his good nights and disappeared in his room, going to bed without dinner. Jean was worried. Marco got paler and paler the closer they came to their shack, looking like we wanted to be anywhere but there.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Jean opened his eyes and wondered why he had woken up. Looking outside his window, it was still in the middle of the night. He tried to figure out if it was his body, but nothing felt off. He closed his eyes, sighed and turned to the wall on his right, trying to get back to sleep. That’s when he heard it. Quiet cries accompanied by heavy breathing and murmured words. He sat up and tried to understand what was said and whose voices he heard, but it was too quiet. So he stood up, put on a small tunic and made his way out to the corridor. There he stood still, trying to figure out the direction the noises came from. Quietly he walked down the corridor, stopping in front of every door to listen if this was the room. When he passed Marco’s room he suddenly heard a gasp, followed by a few quiet words. His heart skipped a beat for a second. Who was in there with Marco? What did they do to him? Was this the reason he was not like himself the whole day? Trying not to make any noises, Jean reached for the door and opened it a bit. He was lucky, from his position he could see Marco’s bed without being seen immediately. But he didn’t like what he saw.  
Marco lay there on his stomach, naked and sweaty. His hips were put up and held by two big hands. The hands belonged to a tall, well built man, his hair and beard were bouffant and curly, every possible muscle visible. He was also sweaty and both of them breathed heavily. The man looked down, where he and Marco touched at Marco’s butt. This was the moment Jean realised what was going on. This man had just had sex with Marco, and he was still inside of him. His whole body began to shake from the shock, still he couldn’t turn around and leave, he stayed where he was and waited for what would happen next.  
The man pulled out his member from Marco’s ass, letting go of Marco’s hips so the other could lie down comfortably. Then he lay down behind Marco and pulled him in a hug.

“You’re so beautiful.”

Marco stayed silent while he lay in the other man’s arms and cried.

“I want to take you with me.”

The man began to kiss Marco’s neck, taking in deep breaths with his nose. It looked like he enjoyed Marco’s smell. Marco on the other hand just shook his head no.

“Why won’t you? You’d like it. The Olympus is the paradise humans are always looking for. We live a great life there, we have everything we need. You’d never have to work again, you could just enjoy your day with laying around. I’d visit and pleasure you every day.”

There Marco made the first noise for what seemed like hours. He laughed.

“As if. You’d just take me with you, have fun with me for a few weeks or months, perhaps even years. But when I turn older and lose my beauty, you’d just push me away, bring me back down here and I’d have to start from zero. No, I don’t want that.”

The other man paused, before he used one hand to turn Marco’s face so he could look him in the eyes.

“I fell in love with you the second I saw your sleeping face. Everything about you is beautiful, your face, your body and your soul. I want to own that. And I get what I want, you sure heard it.”  
“Zeus…”, Marco sighed and sounded really exhausted.

This made Jena take a step back. Zeus? Like in Zeus, Father of Gods and men?  
But Zeus stopped talking, instead he used both hands to turn Marco’s face so that he could kiss him. And Marco complied, he turned his body a little so he could put his arms around Zeus’ neck and pressed his body against the other’s. When moans started to fill the room, Jean realised that his gaze was fixed on their crotches, both members stiff and rubbing against each other, That was when he became aware of his own erection. Just as he wanted to turn around, he heard Marco speak again.

“I can’t leave. My friends and family are here, I can’t just leave them behind. They need me and I need them, I couldn’t live a lonely live in the Olympus with you rarely around. And I’m sure that you’ll find an other beauty you will be interested in and perhaps this one will accompany you. But I’m not that one person, sorry.”  
“Are you aware that you are turning down a God? Zeus himself?”  
“Yes, I am. And I’m even more aware of the fact that even Zeus, Father of Gods and men, will accept a boy’s reason to stay where he is, because you hold this boy so tenderly.”

Jean took a look again and saw Marco’s smiling face, his eyes locked with Zeus’, who seemed to figure out the true reason behind Marco’s words.

“You fell in love with someone, isn’t it?”

Marco just nodded.

“Do you think he could offer you all the things I can?”  
“No, but I know that he would stay with me forever, no matter how old or ugly I get.”

They looked at each other for a little longer, then suddenly, Zeus turned his head in Jean’s direction and looked at him.

“You know, I sensed you the second you woke up. Why won’t you come in?”

Marco’s gaze flew to the door, eyes wide and face shocked. Jean open the door a bit more, then stepped in, looking at the ground, fully aware of his still present and visible erection.

“Jean…”, that was Marco’s voice.

When Jean looked up, Marco’s face was totally red and he chewed on his bottom lip. Zeus took in everything that happened on Marco’s face, then he turned to Jean, stood up and made his way over to the nervous boy. A hand started playing with his hair.

“How rare, you’re hair is blond.”

Jean could only nod, not able to form words. Zeus had just touched him, the God he was most afraid of cause he was the most powerful one. A hand was placed at his chin and it was pushed up. Before Jean realised what was going on, a pair of lips kissed him. They weren’t gentle, no, they were hungry and passionate. He whimpered, feeling his arousal more than before. A hand was placed on his back and he was pressed against the naked man, feeling every muscle he saw before and the erection that frightened him because it was so big. Hadn’t he put it in Marco before? How could Marco take it? Was that the reason he was so out of it the whole day?  
The kiss was deepened as a tongue slid in his mouth. He copied Marco from before and embraced Zeus neck. He pushed his body harder against the other. Why did he react this way? Did Zeus cast a spell over him?

“You’re not entirely wrong”, Zeus murmured against his lips, before kissing him again.

It took a while until the words made sense in Jean’s head. A spell? Well, that’d explain a lot.  
Only when he felt the bed at his calf did he realise that they had made their way over to it. He broke the kiss and sat down on the bed, looking up expectantly. Zeus only grinned, then turned his eyes to Marco who just sat at the other end of the bed and watched the other two. Zeus could see the jealousy in his eyes and he knew that Marco wasn’t jealous because of him. No, it was Jean, he was jealous because Jean let Zeus touch and kiss him. So he sat down between the two, pulled Marco on his lap and bit his ear. When he felt Marco relax in his lap, he whispered just loud enough for Marco to hear.

“So it’s him, isn’t it? You forgo the Olympus just to be with him?”

Marco just nodded a little and sighed.

“He seems cute actually, I can understand you. And because I’m such a great man, I won’t take him, he’s all yours. I’ll also leave and won’t come back or try to persuade you to come with me. But I have one condition.”  
“What is it?”, Marco could barely concentrate on the words leaving Zeus’ mouth as Jean sat down behind him and started massaging his member.  
“This, I want this to happen. All three of us, the whole night. Me in you and you in him. As promised, I won’t touch him, but I want to see when he is pleasured by a cock and can’t do anything but beg for more. Trust me, he will, I’m here to make it real. And once I’m satisfied, I will leave you two forever.”, while he spoke he started to play with Marco’s entrance where the other could still feel the sperm from their last connection.  
“Yes, yes, do it. I mean, we’ill do it. Just don’t stop now.”

Marco’s reward was a deep kiss and he couldn’t remember who he got it from.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The next time Jean opened his eyes, the sun was up. He closed them again, cuddling the body beside him closer and taking in a deep breath. The person smelled good, like home. Just before he fell asleep again the realisation hit him. He sat up and immediately felt a pain in his hip that made him wince. He took a deep breath to calm down, then looked down at Marco’s sleeping face.  
Last night was unbelievable. Everything was a blur, but he remember the most important of it. It was Zeus. Zeus really came from the Olympus and wanted to seduce Marco with sex to come with him. And then he made Jean join them. Jean lost count of how many times they did it last night. It all seemed so unreal, but the pain in his body was proof that it really happened.  
He caressed Marco’s cheek with the back of his hand. Marco didn’t leave for Olympus. He stayed, stayed for someone he loved. Jean felt his chest tighten. Marco loved someone so much that he forgoes the Olympus for this person. Geez, he turned down Zeus himself. It had to be a beautiful and wonderful person.  
Marco blinked and tried to focus on what he saw. He felt the hand on his cheek and looked up, followed the arm to Jean’s face. He smiled happily and whispered a good morning.  
Jean didn’t know what to do. His heart sped up when Marco looked at him with that happy look in his eyes. Realisation hit him hard and he didn’t know how to act anymore. He wanted Marco to be in love with him, wanted to stay with him forever. He loved Marco! He loved his best friend.  
His body acted before his brain could catch up. He bent down to place a sweet and tender kiss on Marco’s lips and smiled.

“Good morning, Marco.”

No matter who it was that Marco was in love with, Jean would do anything for this beautiful man to fall for him. He’d do anything for Marco. Marco should never regret not going to Olympus.

Little did he know that it was him Marco stayed for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this got more erotic than planned.  
> I have this idea in my head that Zeus was such a great seducer because he has this special ability to pleasure everyone and seduce them, no matter how hard they try to withstand him.  
> Hope you liked it!


	3. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three of JeanMarco Week 2014. Theme: Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I still went to school we had in total 13 years until you could get an Abitur. In 11th grade a lot of people from my school year went to other countries to go to school there because the grades weren’t counted for our leaving certificate, they only mattered for 12 and 13.  
> As I want to write about something I know, here have Jean and Marco with a year abroad.

360 days, that’s how long I haven’t seen Jean in real life. Of course we talked on the phone and skyped, but we never stood face to face physically. But in a few minutes I’m going to see him again. I’ll be able to touch him and kiss him and he will do the same.

As I have a little time left I can tell you the whole story.

Nearly a year ago Jean Kirschstein, my childhood, best and boyfriend, left for Canada.  
After growing up together (our parents live next door and know each other since school) we are as close as you can be with someone. We went to the same kindergarten, elementary school and now grammar school. But as I’m a year older, there was always one year when we couldn’t see each other that often - and “that often” means the whole day except classes. We are best friends since I can remember and when Jean turned 16 I finally asked him for a date. Believe me, before I saw girls hitting on him I always had thought of him as my best friend. But when we started going to parties and he became the ace of our cities volleyball team, things changed. No matter where he went, there were always girls around him. And I was jealous. First I thought that it was just because we couldn’t hang out as much as we did before. But one evening, when it was just us two walking home from a party, I realised how beautiful and athletic Jean was and that he was a wonderful person. Back then, my heart skipped a beat and I decided that I have to ask him. Still, I wanted it to be something special, so I waited a few months for his birthday, Wednesday 7th April. He was surprised, but he didn’t turn me down. He asked for time to think about it and I waited for his answer patiently. When we had a party for him on Saturday it happened. I talked to Sasha when Jean suddenly appeared in front of me. He took my face in his hands and pulled me in for a kiss. That is it, our super romantic background.  
When Jean was about to finish 10th grade, his parents asked him if he’d like to go abroad for a year and go to school there. His mum is from Canada and has relatives there that agreed to take Jean in. Jean’s parents both work in sales and speak a lot of languages, so they wanted Jean to improve his language skills. It’s not like he wasn’t good before, German as his mother tongue is no problem, his mother’s mother tongues are French and English and he learned them since he was a kid. But still, in his parents opinion, he didn’t sound like an native speaker. Jean came over and we discussed it - alone, with my parents, my siblings, his siblings both our families, it seemed like it would never end. But in the end he decided to go.

“But don’t think that this means I will break up with you! You will be faithful as will be I. No dates, no kissing - and no sex!”  
“I know, Jean.”  
“No, you don’t understand! I see all these girls looking at you and you’re way too friendly with them. I love your kindness, it’s what makes you who you are, but please, be thrifty with being nice to others.”

Jean looked really worried and I had to repress a laugh.

“Believe me, Jean, I’m just as afraid as you are. You’re handsome and athletic, girls will kill their rivals to go out with you. And I don’t even wanna start with the guys. Let’s just agree on that we both are afraid of losing the other and we will do everything for that not to happen.”

My reward for these words was hot making out.

Before Jean left we decided on not visiting each other. Jean spoke to his parents and said that he wouldn’t come back when he was free, or else he wouldn’t leave again. So his family flew there for Christmas and New Year’s. I had to get by with phone and Skype calls. If we would’ve met, I don’t think we would’ve let the other go again. When Jean left, he left a hole in my everyday life. Only when he was gone I realised how extremely important he was.

Oh, I think that’s his hair! The person is coming nearer and I recognise his face. That’s all I need to run. I run to him and when he discerns me, he lets go of his bags and throws open his arms expansively to catch and hug me. We laugh and kiss and say our “I missed you”s.  
After a few minutes we just hold on to the other and Jean hides his face in my neck. I love how I’m a bit taller and he can do that.

“Never ever again. I will never leave you again. This was the worst year of my life, I need you always with me, You got that? You’re not allowed to ever leave me.”  
“Okay.”, I hug him a little more.  
“And now let’s get home. As exciting as telephone sex seems and as much as I liked watching you masturbate, I want the real thing. We will lock your bedroom door and we won’t leave until I’m satisfied!”  
“Well, glad, your parents send only me to pick you up and told me that we should have sometime for ourselves.”, I laugh and hug him tightly one last time before I let go of him and take one of his hands, helping him with his luggage with the other. Then I remember something.  
“Jean?”  
“Hm?”  
“Welcome home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is shorter than the first two. But it’s not always about the length~


	4. Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day four of JeanMarco Week 2014. Theme: Candlelight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “you’re safe as long as you don’t imagine your otp slow dancing to ‘the way you look tonight’ in their pjs in the kitchen of their new house at 3am with their heads resting on each other’s shoulders if you do imagine that then you’re ruined im sorry” - this post was my inspiration today.

“I hate this fucking storm!”  
“Jean…”  
“I really do!”

Marco laughed.

“Don’t laugh! Shit! It’s dark and cold and we can’t do anything because of the power outage.”

Jean and Marco sat on their couch with a few candles all through their house. The storm was announced a few days ago. Thunder could be heard and lighting could be seen, the wind destroyed trees and branches were everywhere. Some of these damaged overhead lines and caused a power outage. Of course nobody would repair anything while the storm was still there, so they had to wait.

“That’s not true, Jean. It’s not dark, the candlelight makes everything look cosy and I really like how the flames make your eyes look even more golden. And as far as I’m concerned it’s not cold, I’m really warm with you in my arms under this blanket. Besides I like how we can’t do anything. The last few weeks were really stressful, I like that we can relax a little. Some days I didn’t even see you cause our work times were way too different.”

Jean turned his face away, looking a little embarrassed.

“I didn’t say that I don’t like it here with you. It’s just way too relaxing.”  
“You’re a workaholic, Jean!”, Marco laughed again and even Jean’s protests and attacks didn’t stop him, in the end Jean just huffed.  
“Okay, I may be a workaholic, so what? I like my job.”  
“I didn’t say it was a bad thing. It’s just that I would like you to relax more often. I’m afraid of you ending up with a burnout someday.”  
“You’re a fucking worrywart.”  
“No, I’m not!”, again Marco laughed.  
“When will you stop making fun of me?!”  
“I’m not making fun of you, you’re just too cute when you pout and are embarrassed, I love it. But seriously, I’m a bit worried that you don’t get enough rest. So please, do me a favour and enjoy your first day off since weeks. Just let me hold you, cuddle with you and enjoy your company.”

Again, Jean looked embarrassed. Even when he knew Marco for years, he still couldn’t believe how corny the other could be. He felt a blush on his cheeks and started to chew on their inside.

“You’re doing it again, Jean.”  
“What?”  
“Looking cute.”  
“Oh, stop it already!”, and to shut Marco up, he rose a little and kissed him.  
“Well, I could get used to being shut up this way.”  
“Don’t overestimate your position, mister!”  
“Then just shut me up.”, Marco grinned - and it worked.

They kissed and cuddle for a while, enjoying the company of the other. Suddenly, Marco sat upright.

“I have a great idea!”  
“I’m not sure I will like it…”  
“Listen first!”  
“Okay, bring it.”, Jean sighed.  
“I want to dance with you!”

Jean raised an eyebrow, looking sceptical at his lover.

“Dance?”  
“Yes!”  
“Why should we dance?”  
“That’s the perfect moment! We have time and the candlelight is so romantic.”  
“There’s no music, Marco.”  
“Then I will sing for you.”

Jean looked at him wide eyed. Marco sang to him more often before they moved in together and he really liked it. But he never dared to ask Marco to sing for him, he’d start to stutter and get into a muddle, only to shut up in the end without saying what he really wanted.  
Marco could see the excitement in Jean’s eyes, the candles only increasing their shine.  
Instead of talking and embarrass himself more, Jean just stood up and held a hand out to Marco. Marco smiled. It was the hand he always held when they danced. He took it and then lay his other around Jean’s waist while Jean placed his free hand on Marco’s shoulder. As always, Jean lay his head on Marco’s other shoulder and turned his face to the freckled neck.

“Sing for me, darling.”

First Marco didn’t know which song to choose. But then he took in the atmosphere again. All the candles and the warm candlelight and how they made Jean look even more beautiful. Without wasting another thought he opened his mouth and starting singing.

_“Some day, when I'm awfully low_  
When the world is cold  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight” 

He felt Jean smile against the skin on his neck and started to move, leading Jean without effort.

_“Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_  
And your cheeks so soft  
There is nothing for me but to love you  
And the way you look tonight 

_With each word your tenderness grows_  
Tearin' my fear apart  
And that laugh.wrinkles your nose  
Touches my foolish heart 

_Lovely ... Never, never change_  
Keep that breathless charm  
Won't you please arrange it? 'cause I love you  
Just the way you look tonight” 

They’ve moved where they had a bit more space and Marco started just to hum the melody, never letting go of Jean. When he started singing again, Jean’s smile grew wider and he lifted his head to look at Marco. They lost themselves in the other’s eyes that were shining with love and affection, the candlelight emphasising it.  
Before Marco sang the last line, he touched Jean’s forehead with his own and nudged his nose.

“Just the way you look tonight”

And they stayed where they stood, not even swaying anymore.

“You know that I love you, don’t you?”  
“Of course.”  
“And you know that I would do everything for you.”  
“Yes.”  
“Good.”

And then Jean stretched a little and finally placed his lips on Marco’s. Marco smiled a little. Most of the time it was him that kissed the other, that was how they worked. When Jean kissed him it was always something special.

“I have to admit that I like this after all. The candlelight, the silence, we alone.”  
“I knew you’d change your mind.”  
“You know me too well.”, Jean laughed.  
“I had a lot of time to study Jean Kirschstein.”  
“Yeah!”, Jean laughed harder.  
“Now You’re making fun of Me!”, still Marco joined in.  
“By the way.”  
“Hm?”  
“You look good tonight, Mister Bodt-soon-to-be-Kirschstein.”  
“Thank you. But when did I agree to change my name?”  
“When you accepted my proposal.”  
“I did?”  
“Of course! I was the one asking you, so you will have to change your name!”  
“Can we discuss this an other time? Let’s not destroy this moment.”  
“Okay, I’ll remind you an other time.”

They still stood where they stopped their dance, just enjoying being together.

“I have an idea for our first dance as a married couple.”  
“Hm?”  
“I want the lights off and a lot of candles. And the band will play ‘The Way You look Tonight’ while a little microphone will be attached to your jacket and you’ll have to sing for me again.”  
“As you wish, my love.”

The promise was sealed with a kiss.


	5. Ash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day five of JeanMarco Week 2014. Theme: Ash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was really torn between writing about Jean and Marco’s ash and an AU setting. But today is such a sunny and beautiful day, that I can’t bear to write a story so sad it makes me cry. So here is the AU setting.

Marco stood in front of their house. Or, well, what used to be their house. He walked over to where their entrance used to be. But instead of two steps and their door, all he could see was ash. A sad smile placed itself on his face. They’ve just bought it, they haven’t even managed to have anything in the house. On the other hand, that was lucky, because all their belongings were still safe. And they were safe, too. No one has been in the house when it happened, they seemed to have more luck than they thought.

It was one week ago that they got a call in the middle of the night. Some voice tried to make them understand that the house they’ve bought was on fire. Immediately Jean and Marco put on some clothes and ran out of their apartment. When they arrived they saw how the fire brigade tried to put out the fire, but not much was left of the house by then. When they asked for the leader, the man told them that all they could do by the time they arrived was to prevent the fire from spreading in the neighbourhood. They were both at a loss of words. But after the shock subsided, Jean couldn’t stop talking. He talked about money, insurance, police and causing fire by wilful intent. Marco knew Jean well enough for just pulling his lover in his arms and hug him tightly, they stayed this way while they watched the firemen doing their work.  
They had searched for months until they finally found the house they wanted. Jean fell in love with it immediately, even before he had entere. Marco knew that even if he wanted to, he could never say no to Jean if he wanted this house and no other. When they went in, both of them were thrilled about how much this was like their dreamhouse. The floor plan, the Art Nouveau style everywhere, the veranda and the back yard, everything was how they wanted it to be. And now it was gone.

“Marco, are you listening?”, Jean looked at him with big tearful eyes and Marco felt bad for daydreaming about something they didn’t have anymore.  
“Sorry, what were you saying?”  
“I don’t want to search for an other house. This was our house, we can never find anything as beautiful as this one.”  
“I know, Jean. But how about we go to bed and get some sleep? We can’t reach anyone at the moment anyway and we can’t help here either. And tomorrow we will think about what to do. Sounds good?”

Jean just nodded and hugged Marco again. After exchanging a few words with the fireman they left.

One week had passed and he couldn’t believe how things turned out in the end.  
Gladly they had immediately signed an insurance for the house after all papers about the ownership were taken care of. It was Jean who insisted on having an insurance even before they moved in and Marco was glad that his lover knew all the things that were necessary. Jean had a degree in business but also law and Marco had never been more thankful for that. The insurance covered all of the damage and they would get most their money back. The plot of land still belonged to them and they could do as they pleased now: sell it or build a house. He was amazed how easy it had been to decide on what to do. Jean and Marco had looked at each other and declared they they wanted to build a house in unison. Then they grinned and turned to their consultant again, stating that they wanted to keep the plot. The next day they got a call from the police, stating that the arsonist was arrested. From there on one thing led to another and here he stood now, in the middle of their plot and looked at all the ash, the bigger parts that were left of the house that stood there before had already been removed. In his hands he held a plan that Reiner and Berthold had made for them after an all-nighter.

“So, where are we standing now?”

Two hands embraced him from behind, he smiled and turned his head around to look at Jean’s face.

“Curious?”  
“As fuck!”  
“Language, Jean!”  
“Oh, come on, no one’s here, so let me be. And?”  
“You’re standing in the middle of our kitchen-cum-living room, sir.”  
“Sounds good. Show me the plan again, I wanna have a tour!”

Marco laughed but still handed the papers over to Jean. They looked at the plan together and then started walking around, making inside jokes, fooled around and chased the one of them that made fun of the other. In the end they sat at the entrance of the plot and looked over it again.

“Any ideas what to do with the ash?”, Jean looked at him, Marco sensed it.  
“How about we use it for some plants? I heard that it’s good as a fertilizer.”  
“Fine with me, it’s also cheaper I think.”  
“Oh, one more idea!”  
“Spill it out.”  
“How about an ash tree?”

Jean just looked blankly at Marco, an eyebrow raised.

“You make the worst puns I’ve ever heard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My parents always used ash when we planted potatoes, that’s all I know about ash as fertilizer atm. Have to check out what you have to consider when you want to do that.


	6. Uniform

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day six of JeanMarco Week 2014. Theme: Uniform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry that the last two chapters are late, but I don’t have an own computer/laptop atm, so I have to use the one at the office and can’t always take it home - like last weekend.  
> But here is theme “Uniform”.

“Jean, promise that you’ll come!”  
“Geez, Sash, for the hundredth time, I’ll be there! Now just shut up and let me concentrate on the lecture!”

Jean Kirschstein, 22 years old, law student, sat in a lecture about contracts and tried to shake off Alexandra Braus, called Sasha and one of his best friends. She sat next to him and kept on talking about how he finally needs a boyfriend and that he should go out more often to meet people, if he stayed at home the whole time and studied he wouldn’t meet anyone and so on. Sometimes he wonders if she had regular phone calls with his mother, because both of them were telling him the same things over and over again. And they weren’t the only ones. Connie and Reiner always made fun of him because he didn’t get laid and that it would get off a lot of stress if he finally did. Annie and Bertl didn’t say much about this topic, still he could read in their faces that they would tell him the same or similar things.  
So when he was too aggravated by all of them nagging at him, he finally gave it and agreed to go to a club this Saturday. But he had to agree on letting them to decide where they would go. In return they would pay for all his expenses the whole evening, so it was okay with him.  
What he didn’t see coming was that they would constantly remind him of their appointment and make sure he would come. He was even lucky enough to have most of his lectures with Sasha who asked him like every 30 minutes. As if his thought sent a signal in her direction, he saw Sasha opening her mouth again.

“Don’t even think about asking me again! Why won’t all of you finally shut up, I already agreed that I’ll come. And are you actually thinking that I won’t take a chance to ruin all of you financially? Should know me better by now.”

This seemed to finally shut up Sasha who pouted at him and Jean sighed, his body relaxing a bit. He faced forward again concentrated on what their lecturer was talking about. Compensatory damages and the different preconditions for the rights of consumers. Tiring but still interesting and important. He opened all the PDFs he needed on his tablet, mostly marking paragraphs and making notes in his German civil code. All the time he felt Sasha look at him every few minutes to study his face, but he didn’t let her distract him again.  
Only when the lecture ended, he gave her all of his attention.

“How about lunch? The canteen has Schnitzel day.”

Sasha’s eyes lit up and he had to smile. Food had always been a way to make Sasha forget about his harsh words. And he was harsh like 99 % of the day. Also a characteristic everybody blamed on his not existent love life. It wasn’t like he didn’t want a boyfriend, he just wasn’t the type to look out for one and let everything come at him as it was. But currently there has been somebody who had caught his attention. He met the guy by accident. When he and the others went to the canteen for lunch, he thought that he was following Connie, but instead he ended up at a table with people he didn’t immediately recognise. First he thought that he should pay more attention to his surroundings instead of just paying attention on not spill his food. But then he looked at a guy that was so cute and beautiful that he forgot how to speak. He just stood there and stared at him. Tall, brown soft hair, Southern European skin and features and freckles everywhere he looked. Big brown eyes looked at him and full red lips formed words he couldn't hear. Only when a hand came into his view he realised that he had spaced out.

“Hey, Kirschstein, how long will you just stand and stare? What do you want?”

 

Jean had looked to his right and saw Eren Jäger sitting at the table, too. He scowled. The both of them didn’t get along very well since they had had some really loud arguments in their mutual lectures about minor details.

“Sorry, I ended up following the wrong person. Bye.”

He turned around and left as fast as he could. Still he regretted not to know the name of the guy. He also wondered why he hadn’t seen him before.  
And here he was, standing in line for the average food he only ate because he knew that this gorgeous guy would be there. He would always try to be the one to choose a table as soon as he spotted Freckles (he named him that sometime) and then took a seat he could look at his crush inconspicuous from. Today Freckles sat with Eren alone and he debated with himself if he should just sit down with them. But he forgot that he was with Sasha and that she was an impulsive person.

“Look, there’s Connie!”

That was the only warning he got before she dragged him in the opposite direction. He sighed.

-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The first thing Jean noticed were the little rostrums with poles. He scowled again. Who would dance there? Because if a woman would present him her boobs all he would do was run away. He loved women and thought of them as beautiful and scary creatures but he was never interested in them. Okay, there was this one time when he thought he was head over heels for Eren’s stepsister, Mikasa was a beauty and this fact couldn’t be denied by anyone. But it was just her attractiveness that attracted him and if she had been a boy, he’d definitely have tried to hit on her. But she was a woman and that’s where the story ends.  
He eyed the poles sceptically until Reiner turned up at his side.

“Relax, Jean, you don’t have to put up with only women up there. There are just as much male dancers as female ones here, so you’ll get eye candy, too.”

Jean just gave him an unimpressed look which made the blond man laugh.

“Come on, let’s get you a drink! Perhaps you’ll be able to relax a bit then.”

And that’s how it all started. Reiner ordered them beer, right after that Connie ordered the second and one hour later Jean held his third beer. He felt how the alcohol made him feel a little dizzy and he was more relaxed than when he entered. Shortly after they arrived the first dancers went on the rostrums and started their show. Connie told him that they changed every hour and there was always one dancer that stripped, you recognised them because they mostly wore some kind of uniform or other typical stripper outfits. But so far he wasn’t interested in the current stripper as it was a girl around his age - even if she reminded him of Freckles. His thoughts wandered off to the guy he always watched from afar, so he got a fright as Sasha and Connie linked arms with him on each side, grinned and then dragged him to the dance floor. First he felt uneasy, it was ages ago since the last time he danced. But thanks to the alcohol, he relaxed more and more and his movements became a flowing motion. One by one all of his friends joined the little group on the dance floor and he lost all sense of time.  
It was again Sasha who dragged him back to the bar to get a drink. He was thankful that she chose a coke for both of them instead of alcohol. While looking around he realised that the rostrums were empty and people were curiously looking at the door on the other side of the room from where he stood. Suddenly loud cheers filled the room and Jean saw people walking over to the rostrums, but he couldn’t see them. One after one they climbed up and took their positions and Jean realised that none of the girls seemed like the stripper this time. Perhaps he was lucky and would at least see a guy half naked if he couldn’t get himself a date. What he didn’t expect was that the last dancer, with the pole only a few meters away from where he stood, would be HIM.  
His freckled crush stood there, his hands above his head on the pole, dressed in the uniform of an police officer, a hat pulled down over his eyes, but looking at him from below, Jean recognised him immediately. Freckles looked at his feet and it seemed like he didn’t even see all the people around him. He just started to dance and Jean nearly let his coke fall. Was this guy for real? He danced like Jean never saw anyone dance before, all he could do was stand there with his mouth hanging open and staring at his crush. Unfortunately, Sasha was quick on realising what was going on.

“Like what you see, Jean?”  
“Erm…”  
“Seems like you finally found someone, hm?”  
“I…”

Jean found it hard to form any words while this wonderful body moved in the most sexual way he had ever seen. By now the hat was gone and some buttons were open and gave a glimpse of a muscled chest.

“I think I like policemen, Sasha.”

Sasha burst out laughing, but Jean still couldn’t take his eyes off of the dancer.

“So, Jean likes uniforms, huh?”  
“You bet!”, he answered with shining eyes.

Sasha couldn’t stop laughing and wiped away some tears from her eyes. At the same moment Freckles glanced fleetingly at Jean’s direction and his eyes went wide. Jean was sure that he could see the guy blush and biting his lip. But immediately he straightened his face again, however, he still looked at Jean and it was like he danced even more seductive than before, never turning away his gaze. Now it was Jean that blushed and he looked at Sasha, panic written all over his face.

“Sasha, he looked at me!”  
“Oh boy, he sure as hell still is.”  
“What should I do?”  
“Honestly? Go over there and dance for him, too. I mean, even without glasses or contact lenses I’d be able to see how he dances for you only. Believe me, I’d love someone to dance so seductive for me.”  
“You’re exaggerating! Why should he do this? It’s not like I’m that great.”  
“Are you kidding me?”, Sasha raised an eyebrow but then looked at Jean affectionately. She knew how the guys he saw before made him feel like he wasn’t worth it and not attractive enough. She sighed. “Believe me, darling, if you were available I would drag you to a date immediately. But unfortunately you’re playing for the other team, so I have to do with Connie.”, she laughed again, hoping Jean would at least see himself a little bit more like the people around him did.  
“Hm.”

Sasha saw how her friend thought about what she had said and decided to give him a little time to figure things out. He looked at her again, still unsure, but less sceptical.

“You think I have a chance with him?”.  
“Of course! Sassy Jean can have anyone he wants.”, she winked.

Both looked back to the dancer who still looked at Jean while he danced, but now shirtless.  
Jean bit his bottom lip. This guy was too hot. But he could still hear Sasha’s words and asked himself if they were true. He felt Sasha pushing him a little more in the direction of his crush and gave in. Still he felt pretty uncomfortable. He had never danced for someone, he didn’t know how to do that. Pleadingly he looked back to Sasha, who just smiled and looked around until she saw the others, signing for them to join the two. Jean took a deep breath then started to move. First he felt like a robot under the gaze of the amazing dancer above him, but as time passed by he felt more and more confident and in the end he just enjoyed the dance and his eye contact with Freckles.  
Just as the dancer started to work on his belt, Jean felt a body behind him that tried to adapt to his movements and two hands that were placed on his hip. The stranger was only a few centimeters taller than him and definitely male, but he just couldn’t enjoy it. All he could think about was how Freckles froze for a second before he moved again and turned his gaze away. Jean felt disappointment rising in his chest. Why did Freckles turn away? Jean wasn’t the one who hit on someone, he hadn’t intended to attract anyone but his crush. He freed himself from the stranger without even turning around and tried to get a little closer to the rostrum. Without even thinking about what he was actually doing the joined the dancer at the pole and turned him around so they could look at each other again. The brown eyes went wide but then Freckles beamed at him and concentrated his attention on Jean again. Jean felt his heart beating faster but couldn’t help but smile, too. The dancer leaned in a little closer.

“It’s forbidden to come up here without being an employee.”

‘Sassy Jean’, he thought about what Sasha had told him.

“So what? Should I leave again?”  
“Don’t you dare!”, Freckles laughed and Jean decided that he loved the sound and the face the other made.  
“Then let’s just ignore it once, deal?”  
“Only when you promise me that you won’t run away again, Jean.”  
“How do you know my name?”  
“Eren told me.”  
“Oh.”  
“So, will you stay?”

Jean began to feel nervous again. He wasn’t good at flirting and became aware of all the people looking up at them curiously while they danced. He tried to look only at his crush but it was hard.

“If you turn away your gaze, I’ll smack you!”, Marco laughed again and used Jean’s confusion to press their hips together and lay Jean’s hands on his hips. Jean bit his bottom lip again.  
“I’ll stay.”  
“Great.”  
“But only if you tell me your name, too.”  
“I’m Marco.”, the other smiled, “And I just remembered that I’ll need your help with something.”  
“What?”  
“I still have to get rid of the uniform, that’s what I’m paid for. And I need the money for my semester fee.”  
“I’ll gladly help you, officer. But one last question: Are you allowed to take the uniform home?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! But honestly, I like this idea very much, perhaps I’ll make a separate fic with more chapters and plot when I have time :) I wanted to write a student JeanMarco fic taking place in Germany anyway.  
> BTW: Sasha is the nickname for Alexander/Alexandra in Russian, don't ask me why we decided on that, I never got it, too.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got to admit that I'm not 100 % sure if everything I wrote about the training is true. But I really wanted to write about them being astronauts when it comes to zero gravity. Please ignore any mistakes and just enjoy the fic ;)


End file.
